Only Reminds Me Of You
by cdaehyun
Summary: There's a new student in Eitoku Academy and Rui is in crisis. Who will he turn to? RuiOC... Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hana Yori Dango. If I did, Rui should have been mine ages ago!

**Author's Notes: **This fic is based on the drama. I'm not really good in writing but I hope you like this story. And this fic is also based on my fantasy! Hehehe… So enjoy reading and I hope you like the story!

**Only Reminds Me of You**

**  
Chapter 1**

**  
**

"_Where am I?" I asked my self as I watched my surroundings. It's beautiful and very peaceful. The fresh air, the blue skies, and the beautiful flowers the surround me. I think I can stay in here forever. I walked towards one of the trees, enjoying the shade it gave me._

_As I was dozing off, I noticed a man walking towards me. I can't see his face clearly though, some of his hair is covering his eyes. But I can sense a kind and loving aura from him. He sat beside me and we are both silent. He suddenly held my hand and I didn't resist. It felt nice. It seems that he can protect me from any harm._

"_Aya-chan," he said._

"_How did you know my name? I'm pretty sure we haven't met before."_

_He smiled and he pulled me into a hug. I was shocked, not really sure if I'll return his embrace. _

"_You will know soon, Aya-chan," I heard him whisper. Feeling relaxed, I returned his embrace. Hugging him made me at ease, safe just being in his arms. I didn't want to let go. He started pulling away and I can't help but to feel a little disappointed._

_He chuckled after he sensed my disappointment. I frowned at him, "How dare he laugh at me like that!" I said to my self but I decided to let it pass this time._

"_We'll meet again, Aya-chan. When that time comes, you will finally know who I am, and I will never let you go."_

_After saying those words, he started walking away. I just stared at his retreating form._

"_Run after him!" the voice inside me said._

"_Why should I? I only met him."_

"_That's not the point. You know deep inside that you want to be with him."_

"_Why am I talking to my self? Am I going to be insane?"_

"_This is your subconscious talking, Aya-chan. It's still normal to talk to yourself once in a while. So what are you waiting for? Follow him!"_

_Without any second thoughts, I ran after him._

"_Hey!" I called out._

_He turned back. I ran towards him but every time I take one step, he seems to be moving away from me._

"_Wait! I need to know who you are!"_

"_We will meet again, Aya-chan. Don't worry. You'll meet me sooner or later."_

_He waved at me and then he disappeared. I just stared at the spot where he disappeared to. "We will meet again, Aya-chan. Don't worry. You'll meet me sooner or later." His words rang in my head. I smiled, keeping his words in my mind. I guess I have no choice but to wait for that day to come._

I heard my alarm clock rang this morning, telling me it's time for me to wake up. I just hate mornings. I hate waking up, especially when you're in the middle of a very good dream. But I had no choice. This is the first day of school and I don't want to be late for the first day of school, do I? Sighing, I headed to the bathroom.

To be honest, I'm kind of nervous just thinking about my first day of school. I'm a new student by the way and I'm not from Japan either. I was born in the Philippines, but even then, I'm part Japanese. My mother's a Filipino and my dad's Japanese. I guess that's the reason why I easily got my Japanese visa. But even though I'm half Japanese, I've never set foot in Japan before. I have never seen my grandparents in my father side. My dad said that they reside here. I just hope that I will meet them when the time comes.

Getting out of the bathroom, I went to my closet and looked for my uniform. I smiled at the sight of it. It's just so cute. Back in my country, I've only seen this kind of uniform in animes and I never imagined that I will get to wear one. Noticing the clock in my table, I noticed that I only have a little time to spare. I donned my uniform as fast as I could and hurried out.

"Aya-chan, you're not going to eat your breakfast?" my mom called out.

"No mom. I'm gonna be late if I have one. I'll just eat in school."

"Oh… By the way hon, here's your lunch," she said as she handed me my lunch box. "Have fun in your first day."

"Bye mom. I'm leaving," I said as I hurriedly ran out of the door. The fresh air welcomed me once I was outside the house. It's so nice to walk especially in this beautiful morning.

"_Hmmm… Eitoku Academy… I wonder if it's a good school."_

I have no idea if it's a good a school or not. My dad just surprised me one day that he already enrolled me to this school.

_Flashback_

"_Aya-chan. Can I talk to you?" my dad said._

"_Ne, 'tousan?"_

"_Listen, I need you to promise me to not be angry in what I will say to you."_

"_Hai."_

"_Aya-chan, your mom and I decided that you will finish high school in Japan."_

"_What??!! You can't do this to me dad!"_

"_Calm down honey. We want you to study here so that you can have the best education. Since you're half Japanese, I think it's better if you finish your education in Japan."_

"_Why? I can't go in there. There are a lot of good schools here in the Philippines. Why do you have to make me study there?"_

"_I just want you to finish your education in my homeland. Plus, there are a lot of job opportunities there. You might have a chance to see your grandparents. So, just do this. For me."_

"_But how about my friends?"_

"_I'm sure they'll understand. You can always talk to them through e-mail. So, what's your decision, Aya-chan?"_

_I sat there in silence. It's a very hard decision to make. I don't want to leave. I have my life here, and my friends. But then, I also want to meet my grandparents and visit my dad's country for once. I guess I just have to give my dad a chance._

"_Okay dad. I'll do this for you." I said, sighing. "But may I ask what school I'll be attending?"_

"_You'll be attending Eitoku Academy, hon. I've already enrolled you there. It's all been taken care of."_

"_So you enrolled me without even telling me?!"_

"_Sorry, hon. But even if you said no, we will still be going there."_

"_So that has left me with no choice then? I have to go even though I don't approve of it?"_

"_That's seems about right."_

_I just looked at them. Not believing what I'm hearing right now. I stomped back into my room with a heavy heart._

_End of flashback_

Moments later, I'm standing at the gates of Eitoku Academy. As I entered, I noticed a lot of cars lining up to drop their passengers. Most of them, no, all of them are wearing designers: the bags, jewelry, shoes, etc.

"_What is this? A school for the elite? They're only students, and yet, they're wearing these expensive things?"_ I asked my self. _"Great! My class hasn't even started yet and I already felt that I don't belong to this school. Maybe there are also people who are like me, a commoner." _ I walked a little farther, hoping that there is someone who is like me.

I checked my schedule so that I will know where my first classroom was. Too engrossed in finding my room, I accidentally bumped into someone and I dropped my things.

"Gomen ne," I said, not bothering to look up since I was too busy picking up my things.

"It's all right. Just watch where you're going next time," he said, helping me pick up my things.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," I said while standing up.

"You're welcome," he said while handing me some of my things. "You're new here, right?"

I just nodded. _"He looks familiar. Neh, that couldn't be. I just met him. But still, I feel like I met him before."_

"I'm Hanazawa Rui by the way."

"Azenawa Aya. Thank you very much for helping me."

"It's no big. Nice meeting you, Azenawa-san."

"Nice meeting you too. Thanks again for helping me. But excuse me, I have to go to my class."

"Okay! Ja ne, Aya-chan."

"Ja!"

_End._

A/N: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be writing the second chapter soon. Please review! I really want to know what you think about the story.


End file.
